


Poison

by TRNatu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, I think this counts as a sickfic, uses japanese names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRNatu/pseuds/TRNatu
Summary: A one-shot based on the episode 'Don't Cry, Hidoide'. After their initial encounter with Mareanie's old love, Jessie takes care of a poisoned James while awaiting Mareanie's return.
Relationships: Kojirou | James/Musashi | Jessie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first one-shot and story on here. :)
> 
> Back in January 2018, the Bulbagarden Rocketshipping Thread was in excitement after the newest episode aired, 'Don't Cry, Hidoide'. It had everything a Rocket fan could want already but in particular; a sequence of Musashi worriedly bent over a poisoned Kojiro that was cut away from to follow Mareanie's side of the story. As soon as I watched the episode, I knew I had to write a fanfic of what may have happened offscreen. This is my interpretation of what might have happened that night while Mareanie was away from Kiteruguma's den. I hope you enjoy. :)

# Poison

Musashi’s breath caught in her throat as Kojiro started writhing in pain. He seemed to be getting worse. She gripped his hand, not liking how warm it felt.

“You’re going to be alright!” she said, trying to keep the growing dread out of her voice. “ _At least I hope._ ” She turned to the fourth member of their group beside her. "Sonansu see if there's any more Pecha Berries."  
  
"Sonansu!" He nodded and headed towards the back of the den. Even in the dark, she could see the pile of fruits and berries Kiteruguma had gathered for them.  
  
Kojiro started to moan. Musashi instantly turned back towards him and held her hand to his red forehead. She fought the urge to pull it away; his forehead was burning hot and drenched with sweat. Musashi gritted her teeth, hating how vulnerable she felt. She took a wet rag out from the bucket beside her and wiped his face.  
  
Kojiro clenched his eyes, tears of agony leaking from them. "It hurts... It hurts," he moaned, barely gathering the energy to speak.   
  
"I know, I know, shhh."  
  
While they were out shopping that afternoon, Hidoide had run into her first love, one of _those_ guys that acted as if they loved you then went for another girl behind your back. After Hidoide (quite rightly, in her opinion) rejected him, he had attacked Kojiro in a fit of jealousy, poisoning the lavender haired man. Musashi had thought the Pecha Berries Kiteruguma had in its den would be enough to stop the poison but it seemed they had only paused the effects.  
  
On her right, Nyasu was looking through Kojiro’s information booklet. “Yowashi...Hidoide...Dohidoide! Its poison causes the victim to suffer intense pain for three days and three nights with after effects, meow.” He lowered the book with a grimace.  
  
Musashi winced. Poor Kojiro. She dipped the rag into the remaining water and wiped his tears away. “What kind of after effects?”  
  
“It doesn’t say, meow,” said Nyasu, looking at their pained friend helplessly. “Kojiro.”  
  
“ _The after effects could be anything. Dizziness, hallucinations, coughing up blood,.._ ”  
  
"Sonansu!"  
  
Musashi turned to Sonansu, her eyes brimming with hope, but Sonansu shook his head. " _That's what I was afraid of. I need to find more before..._ "  
  
Musashi was pulled out of her thoughts as a sound remarkably similar to a creaking door entered Kiteruguma’s den. “Mimikkyu’s back!” Near the mossy walls, she could see a Pikachu-like shape. A shadowy limb dragged a bucket of water behind it.  
  
“Mimikkyu thank you!” shouted Nyasu. He leapt off of the leaf bed and took the bucket from it. He dragged the bucket over to Musashi’s side. Sonansu handed her a hollowed berry as Nyasu helped Kojiro sit up.  
  
Musashi filled the berry with water as she wrapped her other arm around his back to hold him up. She carefully helped him drink. “Easy does it Kojiro. Don’t choke yourself.”  
  
“Musashi…”  
  
“Shh. You need to rest.”  
  
“Has Hidoide come back yet?” Kojiro asked as Nyasu helped him lie back down, his eyes unfocused and sickly yellow. Musashi frowned and looked around the den. There was no sign of her anywhere, only Mimikkyu. Where could she be? Knowing how Hidoide felt about Kojiro, Musashi expected she would have come back by now.  
  
“ _Unless she disappeared out of guilt._ ”  
  
“Not yet. I’m sure she’ll be back, meow,” said Nyasu.  
  
“I want to talk to her...talk to her before…”  
  
Musashi rinsed the rag off and placed it on Kojiro’s forehead. “I’ll take care of it. When she gets back, the two of us will have a chat.”  
  
“Be gentle with her.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it. Get some rest.” Kojiro grimaced at her reluctantly. She gave him the most comforting smile she could manage. "Don't worry, everything will be fine."  
  
At last, Kojiro closed his eyes with a wince. Musashi gripped his hand again. With her other hand, she smoothed down his messed up hair. His hair felt like velvet against her skin as she brushed the strands back into their usual place. She felt him shift slightly towards her, her brushing a welcome comfort from the pain.  
  
When at last he appeared to be asleep, she jumped down from the leaf bed.  
  
“Musashi where are you going, meow?” asked Nyasu.  
  
“I’ll go and find more Pecha Berries. You and Sonansu stay here and look after Kojiro.”  
  
“Susoso!” Sonansu grabbed onto her arm. “You can’t go out by yourself, meow!” said Nyasu. Musashi gave them a reassuring smile.  
  
“Kojiro needs you two more right now.” Nyasu and Sonansu both looked at their burgundy turned friend. Even in his rest, he moaned in discomfort. “Besides, I won’t be alone. I’ll have Mimikkyu with me,” she said, turning to it. It creaked from inside its rag.  
  
“Musashi…” said Nyasu as she took Sonansu's arms off her's.  
  
“I’ll be back before you know it.” Musashi stepped outside the den, looking around. She knew Kiteruguma had a habit of popping up from nowhere to take them back to its den. She couldn’t get caught this time; Kojiro’s life could be in the balance. “ _Hang in there Kojiro._ ” Determination surged through her heart as she dashed away into the night.

  
  
\---

Minutes passed as Musashi searched high and low for spots of pink in the world of navy blue and green. The songs of several night birds and Mimikkyu creaking filled the air. If she wasn't out here racing against time, she might have found it beautiful. On her shoulder, Mimikkyu looked around, the ear of it's disguise brushing her cheek.  
  
“ _Come on, come on. Every minute I’m out here could drive Kojiro further into his grave_ ,” she thought impatiently, silently willing the blasted Berries to appear already.  
  
There! She raced towards a speck of pink.  
  
Joy died just as quick as it had come. Not only was it the wrong fruit but it was rotten. She kicked it away and sighed.  
  
Mimikkyu suddenly turned around hissing, glowing a fiery blue, it's eye glinting fierce. "Ugh not now!" She jumped as a loud blast came from behind her. Musashi whirled around. A group of Bug Types scurried away from a battered bush as fast as they could. The fiery blue around Mimikkyu disappeared as it relaxed it's stance. Musashi sighed in relief.  
  
Something rustled in the bushes behind her. She turned around, tensing in fright; it sounded big. Mimikkyu jumped in front of her as the undergrowth-  
  
“KIII!!”  
  
Musashi screamed as Kiteruguma jumped out of the bushes and grabbed up her and Mimikkyu. She struggled wildly as it carried her back to the den. “Put me down! I need to find Pecha Berries for Kojiro! Put me down!”  
  
As she struggled, she spotted a mess of pink under its other arm. “Pecha Berries?” Musashi stopped moving as she studied Kiteruguma. There was a frightened expression on its usually blank or blissful face.  
  
“You’re worried about him too, huh?” she said quietly.  
  
“Guu," it replied in soft tone Musashi had never heard from the bear before.  
  
Musashi thought back to when Kiteruguma had first taken them into its home. Why? Simple kindness perhaps? No, that didn’t explain why it would constantly be appearing out of nowhere to take them back to the den. The den was big enough to fit another Kiteruguma. Perhaps there'd been others once? But where did they go? Did they...leave?  
  
“You’re tired of being alone, aren't you?”  
  
Kiteruguma’s ears drooped. “Guu,” it replied in a tone that tore at Musashi's heart.  
  
Musashi looked down. “I know that feeling. Until I met Kojiro and Nyasu, it was all I knew," she said quietly. A blurred memory flashed through her mind; an older woman with purple hair walking away from her. She shook her head, trying to keep it suppressed. Now was not the time to think about these sorts of things.

\---

They continued on in silence until they reached the den. Kiteruguma let go of Musashi and Mimikkyu, Musashi grunting as she landed on the ground.  
  
“Musashi!” cried Nyasu.  
  
Musashi climbed onto the leaf bed. “Has Kojiro gotten any better?” she asked as Sonansu hugged her. Kiteruguma lumbered by behind them. Seconds later, she could hear it pounding the fruits.  
  
“Not much, meow. He’s been moaning a bit ever since you left, meow. He only started to move a minute ago, meow,” said Nyasu.  
  
Musashi watched her partner. Kojiro was stirring, his face contorted in terror. “Kojiro?”  
  
He started whimpering. Was the pain getting worse? “N-n-no...no!”  
  
Musashi shook his shoulder. “Kojiro! Kojiro wake up!” His eyes opened. “Kojiro, it’s alright. You were just having a nightmare,” she said.  
  
Kojiro’s eyes widened in horror. He shoved her away, barely moving her an inch. “Get away from me!”  
  
Musashi staggered back. “Kojiro?”  
  
Kojiro tried to scramble away from her but he could barely move. “P-please stay away!”  
  
Musashi glared at him but before she could say anything, Nyasu jumped between them. “Kojiro, you’re hallucinating! It's us, Musashi and Nyasu, meow!”  
  
Musashi relaxed. " _This must be one of the effects of Dohidoide’s poison_ ," she thought.  
  
Nyasu must have gotten through to Kojiro for he started to blink. A heartbreaking look spread across his face.  
  
“Musashi…” He weakly reached towards her.  
  
Nyasu backed away then looked at her. Musashi cautiously moved forward. Kojiro wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. His body shook and Musashi gritted her teeth as she realized he was crying. “I...I thought you were…her.”  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Nyasu lower his ears, confirming her suspicions. “She’s not here Kojiro. Only us,” he said.  
  
Musashi pulled him up and wiped his face with the rag. "You need to calm down. She isn't anywhere near here." She held him close, softly rubbing his back. “T _he poison must have gotten worse. He knows I'm nothing like her._ ” As his sobs quieted, she filled the hollowed berry with water and helped him drink.  
  
Kiteruguma sat down behind her, holding a hollowed coconut in its paws. Inside it was a pink paste. Musashi helped Kojiro lie down and took the coconut from Kiteruguma. With the hollowed berry, she spooned the paste out of it and fed it to him.  
  
Minutes passed and eventually the coconut was empty.  
  
“Musashi...thank you.”  
  
“Don’t think about it. Go to sleep now,” she said, gripping his hand.  
  
“Has Hidoide...” Kojiro started to ask. Musashi interrupted him with a finger to his mouth. "Shh."  
  
Within a minute or two, she could tell he had fallen asleep.

\---

Minutes turned to hours. Musashi sat in silence, watching Kojiro as he slept, his breathing barely making a sound. His skin had changed from the worrying dark mahagony to a light purple. Her hand still clutched his as if afraid to let go for a moment.  
  
Nyasu slept by Kojiro’s head, curled in a tight ball as close to his sick friend as he could. Sonansu leaned against her side, her other arm wrapped around him. Kiteruguma was somewhere behind her, asleep she assumed. Mimikkyu sat beside her, having eaten not too long ago. Hidoide... still wasn’t back yet.  
  
“ _Where is she? She’s going to give Kojiro a heart attack if she’s not back before he wakes up!_ ”  
  
Something about the uncomfortable silence, the waiting, Kojiro hurt and unmoving gave her memories to that other time. The sounds of beeping machines filled her mind.  
  
“It was our first mission together,” she said aloud, mostly to break the uncomfortable silence. She heard a creak; Mimikkyu must have turned towards her.  
  
“We were much different back then, hardly what you'd call a team.” She gave a dry chuckle as she remembered her and Kojiro, clothed in red, competing against each other, glaring testily at each other every chance they got. They had come so far since then.  
  
Especially me. I could hardly hold onto a partner. They called me Death Goddess, Musashi." She made a sound that was half a sigh, half a chuckle. "I guess that happens when one has been left behind so much. They close themselves in, not wanting to get hurt again.”  
  
Creak.  
  
Musashi glanced at the moon as she remembered that night around the campfire.

* * *

_“Musashi are you awake?” said Kojiro, his voice filled with emotion._  
_“Yeah.”_  
_“I keep on saying how I won’t run away from anything but the truth is I’ve run away from all sorts of things.” Kojiro paused. “Until now, I’ve lived a life where I’ve been constantly running away.”_  
_“Until now, I’ve lived completely alone even though I keep being paired up with teammates,” she admitted, feeling more exposed than she'd ever been._  
_“You can’t undo the past, but you can make a new one starting tomorrow."_  
_“Yeah. If this team becomes number one, I believe we'll be able to shine like the stars in the sky." Maybe this time, a team would work out. Maybe this time, things would go right for her. Maybe, just maybe, she had finally found someone she could trust…_

* * *

“During the mission, we had to cross a bridge and Nyasu was afraid to cross.” Musashi paused, remembering the wood splintering under her feet, the sound of the rushing water below in her ears. “Kojiro went to cross...and the rope broke. I grabbed onto Nyasu’s paws to save them.” Even now the memory of Kojiro and Nyasu dangling over the river was so vivid in her mind, she could still feel the scrape on her hand from gripping the cliff side with half her strength, the other half dedicated to her friends. “He was hanging onto Nyasu’s tail. I told him not to let go.” Her throat went dry as she remembered screaming after him as he plunged into the river. “The doctor said he wouldn’t be in action for a while. He couldn’t have been more wrong.”

* * *

_Musashi walked away from the tower muttering to herself, barely hearing Nyasu’s voice. It all made too much sense. Of course the moment she opened up to someone, he would be gone! And yet,.. she had thought he would be different. She shook her head furiously. She was a fool if she thought this one would be any different! And what did it mean for her?_  
_“It all means that I looked back and I was deserted. This sort of thing is what my life is." She sighed. "Is that all there is?”_  
_“If you ask ‘is that all there is’, the answer will be the universe’s compassion.”_  
_And there he was, leaning against the trunk of a tree, jumping out of the bandages as if he wasn’t hurt at all. Someone who wouldn’t run away._

_* * *_

Musashi smiled at the memory as she turned towards Mimikkyu. The Ghost type was looking at its reflection in the water. Her gaze turned back to Kojiro, losing her smile as she thought of what could have happened. Musashi sighed as she looked out at the moon.  
  
Since then, they’d gone through much more than they could have ever imagined. Their bond had been tested repeatedly, had been strained and strengthened yet through some miracle their friendship had survived it all and had become even stronger. For so long, Kojiro had been her closest companion, longer than they’d been chasing Pikachu, longer than they’d known Nyasu. She trusted him more than anyone and she could hardly imagine life without him.  
  
“ _If I lost him now…_ ”.  
  
She was pulled out of the thought when something rested against her. She looked to see Mimikkyu leaning on her, a shadowy limb pressed atop her leg. She smiled at it as two large arms gently wrapped around her. She looked up. Kiteruguma loomed over her, its chin almost brushing the top of her hair. "Guu."  
  
Musashi turned her attention back to Kojiro as its paw patted her, almost comfortingly.  
  
“ _I’ll stay up until the poison’s gone, all night if I have to._ ”

  
\---

Kojiro’s eyes flickered as the sunlight poured through Kiteruguma’s den. His body ached and his chest felt heavy. He rose his hand to his face to block the sun, noticing his skin had turned back to its regular color.  
  
As he pushed himself up, he found Musashi asleep, her head rested on his chest. He smiled at her before he looked around at his surroundings. Mimikkyu was sleeping against her side and Sonansu against the other, Nyasu was curled by his head, Kiteruguma must have gone off somewhere, and Hidoide… where was she?  
  
“Musashi?” She stirred at the sound of his voice.  
  
“Kojiro!” She tackled him in a fierce hug smiling widely, so fast she knocked him into Nyasu.  
  
“Kojiro!” Nyasu hugged the back of his head.  
  
Kojiro smiled at his friends then he remembered. ”Where’s Hidoide?” he asked.  
  
An alarmed look spread across Musashi’s face as she pulled away, looking around wildly. Mimikkyu and Sonansu lifted their heads. “She’s still not back yet?” she exclaimed.  
  
“ _She could be in trouble!_ " Kojiro leapt off the bed with a surprising amount of energy.  
  
“Kojiro!” Musashi shouted after him.  
  
“Wait Kojiro!” said Nyasu.  
  
“Sonanso!”  
  
Before he had made it far from the den, “KIIIII!!” Kiteruguma grabbed him. “Gu!” Kojiro struggled as she held him close, nuzzling him. “I’m... happy... to see you... too Kiteruguma... but we have... to find... Hidoide.” He panted as Kiteruguma released him, breathing heavily.   
  
Musashi knelt beside him, Mimikkyu’s Poké Ball in her hand. She helped him to his feet and started leading him back to the den. "You're reckless, you know! You've just been poisoned!"  
  
"I have to find her!” Kojiro insisted.  
  
"I know but..."   
  
Kojiro widened his eyes in a begging manner wavering them for effect. "Please!" he said, clasping his hands together.  
  
Musashi rolled her eyes. “Alright but don’t be surprised when you collapse."  
  
Kojiro smiled at her. "Come on. Let's go!" He dashed away, thinking of places the Water-Poison Type might have gone off too. " _Water._ " He knew the first place he wanted to look.


End file.
